Utumno (Dimension)
Utumno, also known as Udûn, was the first fortress of Melkor, built many tens of thousands of years before the Third Age. It was delved deep within the earth in the far north of the world, being comprised of many dungeons, tunnels, and halls of ice, obsidian, and fire. In Utumno, Melkor bred many evil and secret things, such as the first of the Orcs, Wargs, Trolls, and Dragons. In the Years of the Trees, a time so old that none of the Elves still in the Hither Lands can remember, the Valar laid waste to Utumno after a great battle where after Melkor was chained and brought to Valinor. They threw the great iron gates open, and Melkor's crown was beaten into his chain. Yet the ruins of Utumno endured, and it is whispered that somewhere deep within the wastes of the Forodwaith lies a forgotten entrance to the Pits of the Underworld. Another Dimension Utumno is a dimension added in . It is separate from Middle Earth. The whole dimension is a giant dungeon, filled with Orcs, Wargs, Spiders, and many worse creatures. The Utumno faction menu is not available in Middle-earth, but down in the pits, Utumno is the only faction that can be viewed. Utumno alignment is automatically -66,666, and this cannot be changed. Only in this dimension can Utumno achievements be viewed. Other achievements will not be available. Map of Middle-earth shows Ocean when the player is in Utumno. Beds will explode if you try to sleep in Utumno, much like the Nether or the End. Entering Utumno The journey to the entrance of Utumno is long and perilous, as one must travel a great distance through the Forodwaith without any waypoints along the route to enter the Pits. List of Supplies It is advised to bring many supplies before heading to Utumno: *Food (lots) and some fur armour in order to survive the cold of Forodwaith as long as possible. *Make sure to bring along another, stronger suit of armour to use once you enter the Pits. *Good ranged and melee weapons; any weaponry should do now because of the weapon cooldown mechanic implemented in , a crossbow makes a good ranged weapon, although a bow will do. *Plenty of ammunition for your ranged weapon. *Athelas brew (to heal fast) *Miruvor or Orc draughts (to give you that extra boost) *Dwarven tonic or Morgul-Draught (because it's dark down there) *Different types of Ent draughts such as green, (speed, strength) yellow, (regeneration) red, (fire resistance) silver, (night vision). *At least two water buckets for slowing down Trolls and other fast enemies. Although it should be noted that water will freeze in the ice level, and evaporate in the fire level, meaning it may be useful to have lava also. *A stack and a half (or more) of cobblestone, for building a quick shelter or to build walls. Don't forget a pickaxe as well. *A stack of wood logs (you never know when wood might come in handy). Optional items While not completely necessary to conquer Utumno, the following items may come in handy at some point or other: *Anvil (to repair broken armour and weapons) *Extra material your armour and weapons are made of (for fixing weapons and armour on the anvil) *A crafting table of the faction you're allied with *A Pickaxe of the Underworld if you've already got one, because you can take the special blocks of Utumno for decorating your base. *Some troops (warning, it´s hard getting your troops into the pit). Torches are not too effective in Utumno, but they can come in handy if you're tired of the dark. Also, keep in mind that banners do not work in Utumno; neither do Warhorns. The Pits On the southwest side of the Forodwaith mountains is a valley, and at the end of this valley is a large ruin: the entrance to Utumno. Once you have reached this structure you should create a custom waypoint there to avoid having to undertake the long journey every time you wish to visit Utumno. See the Pits for further information on finding this structure. The ruins will have a hole in one corner of its base. Inside you can find stairs leading to a room with a seemingly endless black pit in the ground. Jump in it and you will enter Utumno. If you have brought some troops along, push them in before you jump into the portal -- you'll find them again on the other side. Go to Utumno/Strategies for more detail. Entry Position in Utumno The portal to Utumno will place you somewhere at the top of the Utumno dimension, within the Ice Level, the first of the three levels. The entry coordinates are randomised within a very large range, so there is no guarantee where you will end up. If you have entered Utumno before, you will probably be placed many tens of thousands of blocks (or even millions!) away from your first entrance location when you enter a second time. Therefore, it is not advised to build permanent structures in Utumno (beyond basic fortifications), as anything you build will be effectively lost forever after you leave the dimension. If you must place a chest to store items in temporarily, do so with great care! However, there is some ''persistence to the entry position: the portal has a timer of one minute before it picks a new random entry position. That is to say - if anything else enters the portal within a timespan of less than one minute after the first entity, the entry position for the second entity will be roughly the same as the first entity. And this resets the timer, so that anything entering within a minute after ''that ''will also end up in the same area... and so on. (There is some 'fuzzing' - the entities will not end up in ''exactly the same location, but they should be within a few chunks of one another. Utumno is, as they say, tricksy.) This persistence is designed to allow for multiplayer Utumno raids, so that players can go in shortly after one another and still end up in the same area. It also allows one to push their hired units into the portal first, then jump in quickly afterwards and be placed in the same area. But do not delay - if you leave it too long, you may never see your friends again!! (...until you return to Middle-earth, that is.) Structure Utumno is divided in three levels - Ice, Obsidian, and Fire - with increasing difficulty. To get from one level to the next, you have to craft a key and use it on the ground on the lowest floor of the Ice and Obsidian levels. In the past, you were able to break through the levels of Utumno with a Pickaxe of the Underworld, but as of Beta 33, this was removed, forcing the usage of keys. Keys can be crafted using parts collected from killing mobs in the Ice and Obsidian levels; they do not require a crafting table. Basic Layout Utumno consists of three levels, as mentioned above. Utumno is made of a horizontal raster of corridors. Every corridor is 5 blocks wide and two corridors are separated by 27 blocks, leading to a total width of 32 blocks per corridor. Corridors are smallest on the Ice level, and get wider and taller in the Obsidian and Fire levels. Corridors can have various elements from some decorative pillars, stairs leading to another floor in the current level, holes in the floor dropping multiple levels (some of which are surrounded by glowing bricks), up to giant cavernous, spherical rooms in the structure that are connected to many corridors. But be very wary of these rooms in Utumno, because large numbers of enemies spawn here. The main structure of Utumno is made of special Utumno bricks. There are three types of bricks plus one glowing variation, one tiling variation, and one pillar for each type. The glowing variation gives off some light. All Utumno blocks can't be mined there with any tool other than the Pickaxe of the Underworld, which can only be obtained in Utumno. As of , once obtained bricks can be mined outside that dimension with any pickaxe. The Ice Level The first level has an icy atmosphere. It is built of Utumno Ice Bricks, Pillars, Tiling and Stairs, as well as packed ice, stone, and both ice and stone stalactites and stalagmites. Utumno Orcs, Wargs, and "Ice" mobs such as Ice Wargs and Ice Spiders spawn here. Some of the bricks give off a cold, green light. The ice key can be obtained here by killing any of the mobs. Entering this region (meaning entering Utumno in general) will give the player the achievement "The Hells of Ice". This level consists of 6 layers. When placed in this level, water will freeze into ice. The weapon modifier Chill of Daedelos can be found here as well, by killing the "Ice" mobs (not the orcs or regular wargs). The Obsidian Level The second level has a darker and more fiery atmosphere. It is the darkest level of Utumno. It is composed of Obsidian Utumno bricks, pillars, tiling, and the Fiery Obsidian Utumno brick, which gives out a weak light. Regular obsidian and black stained clay can be found randomly scattered about within the Utumno bricks, as well as obsidian stalagmites. Obsidian Wargs, Tormented Elves and Utumno Trolls can spawn here as well as Orcs and Orc Archers. Obsidian Key parts can be obtained as mob drops in this level. Descending to this level yields the achievement "The Hells of Obsidian". This level has 8 layers. This level is unique in that water can be placed here without it evaporating or freezing, and Obsidian Wargs are the only special Utumno Warg variation that does not inflict status effects on the player. The Fire Level The third and last level of Utumno is the fire level. Fire Wargs, Utumno Trolls, Utumno Orcs and Tormented Elves spawn here as well as Balrogs, which only spawn in this level. This level is made of Fire Utumno brick, tiling, and pillars, with some Burning Utumno bricks, which provide a light source. To leave this level (or any other part of Utumno) you must use a Melkor plate (see description below). Descending to this level yields the achievement "The Hells of Fire". This level has 7 layers. When placed on this level, water will evaporate. The Flame of Udûn weapon modifier and Balrog Whips can be obtained on this level by killing Balrogs. All mobs and NPCs in this level (and only this level, not in the Obsidian or Ice levels) have a rare chance to drop the Pickaxe of the Underworld. On the lower floors, there is a bright orange glow in the atmosphere. The Pits Outside.png|The entrance to Utumno, as it looked prior to . Utumno Portal B24.png|The portal to Utumno. The Pits Location.png|Location of the Pits. Utumno Orcs.png|Utumno Orcs in the Ice level. 2018-02-04_07.54.02.png|Utumno Orc and Utumno Obsidian Warg in the Obsidian level. UtumnoBalrog.png|Balrog in the Fire level. Utumno Orc and Melkor Plate are also visible. 2018-02-04_07.53.06.png|Large room in the Ice level, with Orcs and Ice Mobs. 2018-02-04_07.53.47.png|Staircase created by the Key of Ice. 2018-02-04_07.56.32.png|Utumno Fire Warg in the Fire level. Mobs All levels of Utumno contain Utumno Orcs and Wargs. Utumno trolls and Tormented Elves can be found in the obsidian and fire levels. Snow-Trolls spawn in the Ice level, along with Ice Spiders. Special mobs of each level are described in the structure section above. Leaving Utumno To leave Utumno you must find a Melkor plate which can be found on all levels, but more commonly as you descend. Then you must kill 15 enemies within a few blocks of the plate. After you do so, a light will shoot out from it. Walk into the light and you will be lifted to the surface. It is also possible to leave by dying in Utumno ... Achievements Titles de:Utumno Category:Utumno Category:Biomes Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Trolls Category:Wargs Category:Spiders